


This Is Just The Beginning

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kasius has got no chance, There is a reason Sinara has sin in her name, alternative universe, assassins!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Kasius hated getting calls on his day off, couldn't murder wait a day





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts), [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).



Kasius was so close from taking the closest vial of poison and shove it so far down his bosses throat that he will be able to taste it when they cough.

 

It was his day off.

 

What part of day off did they not understand. If it were up to him, he would give every assassin one day a month to be able to enjoy the finer things in life before returning to the task of ridding the world of one air breather a day.

 

But no, his boss did not car or understand and instead sent him a note.

 

A damn note.

 

This was the 21st Century, they could have sent a text but no, phones can be hacked and paper is clearly the next best thing. At this moment, he would not be the surprised if his bosses decided to send him a message in the sky or song on the radio.

 

Imbeciles.

 

All of them.

 

Kasius stood, clothed and gathered his belongings. One small bottle of green liquid and another of clear. He would decide on the way to his target which one he would be using. Depending on his mood. With the amount of sleep he did not get and his annoyance at his bosses, the clear liquid was looking like the best, slowest, most painful option.

 

Suffering brought him so much joy in a rather dull and unexciting world.

 

The house was nothing to boast about, unless you were the owner. The colours were something he would prefer to never see again. The shape and size made him yawn. Honestly, whoever this person was, for whatever reason their death was needed, Kasius could not find himself to care. If their house was anything to go off, they were probably some suit wearing stock worker. They didn’t even seem to care for their own security, the door wide open. Idiot.

 

Kasius snuck into the house. The floorboards listened to his thoughts, refusing to give the occupant any notice of a person in the house. Kasius moved with grace up the stairs, listening for any signs of life. He listened and received a short puff of breath and thud.

 

Breath, good. Thud, he would have to investigate more.

 

Kasius turned the corner into the bedroom, vial raised in hand and saw his target.

 

Dead.

 

On the floor.

 

Above the body stood a woman dressed in leather and sin.

 

“Sinara, you really do put sin into assassin.”

 

Sinara, refusing to turn, rolled her eyes and replied. “Kasius, you really do put the ass into assassin.”

 

“Are you saying you like my ass?”

 

To that, Sinara turned.

 

“Ass, yes, it is such a same the person it is attached to.”

 

Kasius smirked faltered. Sinara’s smirked grew.

 

“What, no reply?”

 

Kasius took a step forward as Sinara took one back. The pair stuck in a cat and mouse dance until Sinara’s back hit the wall and Kasius’s hands fell either side of her head.

 

“Looks like you are all out of moves, _Sinara._ ”

 

Sinara pushed herself off the wall, their lips close with only wisps of air able to dance between.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Sinara kissed him. Kasius should have known to be wary but given the woman kissing him, he held no cares in the moment. A moment that ended all too fast. His knees went weak and body fell to the ground next to target.

 

Sinara, in all her now blurry beauty, knelt by him.

 

“Never trust a woman with red lips, you never known what she may be hiding, goodbye Kasius.”

 

The last thing he remembers was seeing her jump out the window. His heart followed. In his struggle to cope with the toxin in his body, he knew, in that moment, he too had to follow.

 


	2. Museum Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinara took work in whatever form, murder or stealing

Sinara loved museums. They calmed her heart. The chaos of people rushing to see stolen artefacts. Pieces taken from cultures for the sake of money. All of it a farce. A horrible ludicrous farce. One she took pleasure in when called to steal back something once taken. Whether a guard or two died depended often on her mood. She could go in and steal as she pleased but murder gave it the look of amateurs. An easy way to throw suspicion of herself.

 

She slid her glasses from her face and looked around the entrance. Four guards, multiple cameras.

 

Simple.

 

Sinara walked towards the tickets, bypassed the guards and entered the room where the artefact stood. Loud, tall and on display for all to stare at. She sighed. Whilst her love for this type of work gave her a small grey moral type compass, it was far too easy. She hated it. No thrill of watching life leave eyes. No chase from people. Nothing. Just stealing and leaving.

 

Completely and utterly boring.

 

Nothertheless, she walked in and watched. Guards took leave every two hours.

 

Five minutes to wait.

 

Five minutes to take in people’s faces.

 

Four minutes to move towards the object.

 

Three minutes to smile and listen to the tour guide to lead the next group one.

 

Two minutes to admire the object.

 

One minute to move into place.

 

She didn’t bother to glance over as the guard changed position. She swiped the object, an ornate blue and white vase from the Nowhere region. One worth a lot of money to the right buyer. Yes, stealing for people was good but stealing for money made life so much more grand.

 

The vase slipped into her bag. The new guard came into place. An alarm was called as they noticed the lack of vase. Panic ensued. Sinara slipped into the crowd, moving towards the escape.

 

All guards focused on looking out at the exits, Sinara slipped through the back.

 

In and out.

 

Simple and easy.

 

Sinara smiled as the sun tried to warm her cold heart. A laugh escaped her lips at its attempt. She headed to the park to wait for her buyer. Sliding her glasses back onto her face.

 

The park, loud and bustling with people, was the perfect place for the meeting. No one would be watching two people talking like old friend while discussing business arrangements.

 

A man sat and Sinara slid the bag over. He nodded and opened and scoffed.

 

“Is this a joke?”

 

Sinara, rage building inside at the insinuation, ripped her glasses from her face and glared. Hard.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“This, its nothing but dust and a note.”

 

Sinara snatched the bag off the man. He spoke the truth, a rare find in anyone let alone a man. The man, disappointed and angry, left in a hurry.

 

Sinara grabbed the note and read. Angry boiling through her as she took in each word. With a stomp to the ground, she left, dumping the note into the bin like the trash who wrote it.

 

_My dear sweet Sinara, so sorry to disappoint you, it’s not a pleasant experience to be bested in the workforce. Hopefully next time we meet, pleasure may be able to be sparked in another way._

_\- K_

 

 

 

 


End file.
